Chapter Quest Wiki
Welcome to the Chapter Quest Wiki In the grim darkness of the 41st millennium there is only war. Imperium of Man, once strong and proud, now is slowly crumbling, whole regions of space are lost to the horrors that lurk in the darkness of the void. Sector Deus is just one of the thousands of Imperial provinces that form the front line in the war to defend Humanity itself. Corruption from within and aggression from without threaten it. But the Emperor sends us hope. High Lords of Terra commissioned a Chapter of Adeptus Astartes, finest warriors Humanity has ever seen, to defend this region of space. They are the last line of defence that hold Age of Ruin at bay. They are the Ghosts of Retribution and this is their tale. Useful links For new players: *Next Session *Previous sessions *Chapter History *Fanfiction and stories Game info: *Current Chapter status *General Chapter Inventory *Current Chapter Deployments *Unfinished business *Expected events *Drawing Board Lore: *Chapter Master *Sector Deus *Important characters *Factions and Organisations *The Book of the Glorious Dead *Book of Deeds and Misdeeds *All Pages Rules and mechanics: *How to Organize Taskforces for Missions *Combat Doctrine *Starship Mechanics *Planetary Mechanics *Creation of a Space Marine *Character Upgrades *Psychic Powers *The Forge Additional: *Commoragh Quest - story set in Chapter Quest universe about Space Marine Montus *Privateer Quest - Adventures of some pirates in the neighboring sector Corgus! *Spess Muhreen Quest - Adventures of a Blood Angels Successor, run by New Canadian Empire. *http://nationbuilder.yaki-syndicate.de/ - my semi-strategical nation rpg. inactive What is this? This is a wiki dedicated to Chapter Master Quest (and it's spin-offs) that originated on /tg/. It is set in Warhammer 40k universe, where players command a Space Marine Chapter known as Ghosts of Retribution in their quest to protect Sector Deus. Everyone is welcome to join us and to contribute to this wiki. All names, pictures or ideas represented in this wiki belong to their respective owners. NOTE: Roleplaying as a space marine, commanding a chapter of space marines, in an original sector in the warhammer 40k galaxy, has been deemed not-/tg/-related. Therefore Chapter Master Quest and its spin-offs will now be running on /qst/. Many pages on this wiki relate to information unique to Chapter Quest (for example the profiles of planets in Sector Deus), others however relate to broader subjects such as the Imperial Guard. These broader subjects are descrbed in official Warhammer 40k canon (as seen on wikis such as Lexicanum) though often left intentionally vague and open to interpretation in many areas. On this wiki these vaguely defined concepts are often much more detailed and definitive, as their pages describe the specific interpretation used in Chapter Quest. Please note, that all information on this Wiki represents what is known by the Chapter Master and the wider Chapter. Some of it might be inaccurate, false, outright misleading and almost always not complete. The only way to avoid this is to research and explore as much as possible. Also GM might not always be able to note subtle hints or plot hooks in this wiki, so all players are more than welcome to record anything and everything that seems to be of interest for you. How can you help? SPECIAL THANKS FOR THEIR CONTRIBUTIONS: *'Luigi '(Iron Librarian and Top Contributor) *'Yarrg '(for creating beautiful, well thought out planet articles) *'MachineSpirit '(should have done that long time ago) *'Epistolary Elias' (brilliant starmaps and graphics) *'Capital '(dedication and resourcefulness) *'BerserkOnFire '(that delicious art) *'ScarredVeteran' *'Lurkingaway' Drawfags are welcome to contribute artwork that depicts episodes from this Quest or anything that is related to it. Ultimate goal is replacing most of the pictures on this wiki with original content. If you really want to help, just ask me and I'll tell you what kind of illustrations are needed most at the time. Writefags could do a great service by helping me to expand our knowledge of Sector Deus. In general I am very open about you inserting your own ideas, however if you want to do something radical, I would appreciate if you would tell me about it first. Things such as creating your own organisations, fluffing out existing ones or creating new worlds, writing backstories for characters are all very welcome contributions. Latest activity Category:Browse